


My Kind of Dumb

by Destielixer



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian tags Mickey to do the '20 Facts About Me' thing on Instagram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Dumb

[SEND ME A SHIP AND A NUMBER AND I’LL WRITE THAT SCENARIO](http://gallaviction.tumblr.com/post/99648008745/send-me-a-ship-number-and-ill-write-that-scenario)

**4\. doing 20 facts on Instagram**

**A/N: I wrote this while I was in class today, or at least I came up with a short idea for it. It’s not much but I hope you’ll like it :)**

* * *

Mickey didn’t see what the fuck this whole ’20 Facts About Me’ craze thing on Instagram was all about. It was dumb, like who the fuck needs to know about you other than the person that you like. And like as if it wasn’t bad enough, Ian had tagged him in the dumb thing.  _‘Well done Ian, thanks for tagging me in some dumb shit…’_ he thought as he lay in his bed staring at his phone, looking through Ian’s list. It went a little something like this:

  *  I’m a redhead.



_‘Uh-huh yeah like we all didn’t know Ian,’_  he thought.

  * I have an older sister.
  * And an older brother.
  * I’m the middle kid.
  * Then there’s Debs.
  * And Carl.
  * And then Liam.



_‘And that’s wasting space!’_

  * I love shooting things with guns.
  * I also have a large comic collection.
  * And posters as well.
  * I’ve only got one tattoo.
  * I think cats are cute.
  * I’m gay.
  * And I have a boyfriend, Mickey Milkovich whom I am also tagging to do this!
  * I love my boyfriend.
  * He’s pretty much a grouch all the time but I still love him.
  * His sister is my best friend.
  * Sometimes we go on dates and I like to hold Mick’s hand because I love the feeling of it in my own.
  * I like to sleep with Mick in my arms and cuddle up to his neck because he smells good.
  * And most of all I’m just glad to have ever had the chance of meeting Mickey even though it was under some very odd circumstances.



Mickey blushed. Stupid carrot top loved to be mushy as fuck even when he was online. It wasn’t that he hated it or anything. He found it hard sometimes to tell Ian how he felt verbally. Like yeah it was a simple thing like ‘I love you,’ or ‘I miss you,’ or something of the likes but he just…it just wasn’t him. And then a thought struck him…if he couldn’t say it out loud then maybe…he could say it online. That counted didn’t it? He hoped it did.

* * *

It was late by the time Ian got in bed that night. The house was quiet by then and he was about to set his phone down and get some sleep when it lit up with a notification about being tagged. He smiled when he saw who it was that had tagged him. He hadn’t actually thought that Mickey would have done it in the first place. But now that he had Ian couldn’t wait to read through it. He smiled fondly at the picture that Mickey had posted up. It was of the two of them taken from the other day when they’d gone to get ice cream.

  * I think this is really dumb.
  * Honestly I think most things are dumb.
  * But when it comes to something from Ian Gallagher
  * It’s my kind of dumb. He’s my kind of dumb.



Ian grinned madly at his screen at Mickey’s words. Heck, that’s probably the nearest thing to a confession that he was going to get out of the raven-haired boy.

  * Ian if you’re reading this yours didn’t sound like 20 facts to me okay. It sounded like 20 paragraphs or some shit. I don’t even know how to do this.
  * I guess I like helping to stand up for people who can’t stand up for themselves.



_‘Really Mick is that how you say that you’re the neighbourhood bully?’_ Ian thought.

  * I’m a gun collector.
  * I have a pair of nunchunks.
  * And brass knuckles.
  * And a spiked collar.
  * I’d probably like to dye my hair.



Ian laughed a little; trying to imagine what Mickey would look like with dyed hair. Yeah okay, nope he just couldn’t picture it without laughing too much.

  * Ian and I met because my sister was hitting on him.
  * He came over to my house first.
  * I’m not a person of many words.
  * Many  _nice_ words or kind words anyway. Sure I can tell you ‘fuck you’, or ‘you’re ugly’ to your face easily but that’s it.
  * Ian I know you sometimes feel that you’re the only one putting effort into our relationship.
  * Well here’s me telling you that I miss you, a lot. I don’t think I’ve ever missed anyone as much as I’ve missed you Ian, even though you’re living just down the street from me and I can just walk over.
  * I like being with you, being around you.
  * I want to spend all my time with you because…



And here there was this huge amount of blank space at which Ian rolled his eyes; Mickey could be dramatic when he wanted to.

  * I’m in love with you Ian.



Okay. That caught him off guard. Immediately he was calling Mickey, the raven’s number on his favourites.

“Hey Mick? I just saw the thing,” he began when he heard Mickey answer his phone.

“Yes I meant it Gallagher, every fucking word of it so you don’t have to ask. Now go to bed we have classes tomorrow,” Mickey said on the other side.

Ian grinned yawning now, it was pretty late, “Goodnight then and see you tomorrow Mick.”

“Yeah, night night Ian, sleep well…I miss you and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

Ian giggled, “Same here,” he whispered as he settled down, “Night…”

“G’night Gallagher.” 

* * *

**A/N: Just saying I really think Ian would be a cat kind of person and I want to write a fic about the two of them taking care of a cat or something. Because it would be cute.**


End file.
